


The Ace of Hearts

by kiwipuppy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwipuppy/pseuds/kiwipuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica disobeys her parents and goes on a shopping trip in the city. (Written for my Hitmen AU, so please be aware that there will be murder.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a one word prompt for the word "betrayal" over on my tumblr. It's gone through some editing since I posted it back in the summer, so I figured I'd post it here. This is the first (and so far only) fic I've written for my AU "Hittwins". Please enjoy.

Ever since she could remember, Pacifica Northwest knew she was meant to take over the family business. At only fourteen, she was already heralded as one the best assassins of her generation. She was ranked high above her older cousins much to their frustration. It was expected of her, as the daughter of the head of the entire Northwest family, to be the very best. Unlike the twin heirs to her brother family.

Pacifica was certain that the Pines twins had never had and expectation placed on them in their life. Though she scoffed at them at functions and galas, somewhere deep at the bottom of her heart, jealousy gripped her with unrelenting hands.

Pacifica wanted to know what it was like. She tried to imagine a life without the standards of the Northwest name, but the thought slipped through her mind like blood through clenched teeth. So she decided, late one night, she’d find out on her own.

Pacifica prowled through the sprawling corridors of the manor. A chill ran through her as she met the eyes of the paintings that lined the hallways. She felt a little silly sneaking around in her frilly, lilac pajamas, however they offered her a sense of security. The hardwood floors were icy against her bare feet, but with every step the lacquer felt a little warmer beneath her toes.

She slid a key out of her pocket and unlocked her father’s office, tensing at the soft click it made in the lock. Closing the door behind her, she crept to the desk, looking for the client list. When she couldn’t find it on the desk, she balled her hand in her shirt and pulled on the drawer handle. It didn’t budge. Pacifica pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket, and started picking the lock. She worked for a minute or two, her tongue pressed up against her teeth as she concentrated.

She grinned as she slid open the drawer, and pulled out the list. She read down to the end of a long list of names. When she finished, she worked her way back up and found the name of some nobody businessman that had been stealing from the company he worked for. Low level stuff. Something that would get assigned to someone else. She committed it to memory, and whited out the name, in an exact imitation of her father’s movements. With everything back in it’s rightful place, Pacifica slid back out of the office and padded back to her bedroom.

Time to do some research. Pacifica thought, with a smirk, as she plopped down in front of her hot pink laptop. After a quick Google search of the man’s name she knew everything she needed to know to pull things off. He was going to be presenting at a conference in Portland that weekend. Too easy. Pacifica thought as she deleted her browser history and snapped her laptop shut. She climbed into bed to get some sleep.

Pacifica informed her parents of plans to go shopping up in Portland over the weekend during breakfast the next day. Her parents hardly acknowledged the statement, brushing it off and agreeing without hesitation. A strange sense of pride bubbled in Pacifica’s chest, as she pushed away from the table and packed a bag in her room. She pulled a mask from the bottom of a drawer, a simple masquerade mask decorated with elegant swirls of violet and black. She ran a finger over the design, and placed the mask in her bag.

Pacifica spent the first day of her trip watching her mark. The time constraints of working in private meant that she wouldn't have time to work out his routine. For a job like this, it wouldn't be uncommon to get a deadline days or weeks away. When he returned to his hotel room, Pacifica followed. They rode in the elevator in silence, and both got off on the seventh floor. When he stopped at room 704 to fumble for his keycard, Pacifica continued down the hall until she heard his door click shut behind her. Then she waited down in the lobby, fake-reading a book. She was sure he would go out again, since he hadn’t eaten on the way back from his conference. Ten minutes later he strolled out the door. Pacifica picked up her bag and walked up to the desk.

“Excuse me,” She started in the most innocent voice she could muster. She curled a lock of hair from her brown wig around her finger, and made a sheepish expression. A tired looking middle aged woman smiled at her, and Pacifica continued. “Um, my dad and I are staying here, and I lost my keycard. I thought he’d be back by now, but he’s not… Could I get a replacement?”

“Of course, sweetie,” The woman replied, typing something into the computer. “What was the last name and room number?”

“704, and the room is booked under Stevens.” Pacifica answered, stuffing her book into her bag with a cool smile. The woman typed a few more things before passing Pacifica a key over the counter. “Thanks.” Pacifica smiled as she took the key from the woman.

“No problem,” The woman replied. “If your dad doesn’t make it back soon, you can come talk to me, okay?” Pacifica nodded, and gave a friendly wave before turning toward the elevator, and riding up to the seventh floor.

She entered the room, the door opening with a faint buzz. She hastily changed clothes, pulling on a pair of black leather gloves, and sliding a small knife into the top of her boot. She pulled out her pistol, and twisted a silencer onto it. Though she was working on muscle memory, Pacifica felt butterflies in her stomach. The thought of doing something her parents wouldn’t agree with filled her with conflicting feelings. She couldn't tell if it was excitement or anxiety, but she was smiling. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this way. She held her mask, and stared down at it for a moment, before sliding it into place.

She lay in wait an hour and twenty minutes, tensing with every sound in the hall. Mr. Stevens walked in, the door clicking shut behind him. He managed to choke out a quiet, “What?”, before Pacifica pulled the trigger. Blood and fragments of skull spattered the wall behind him. Pacifica latched a hand around the man’s tie to keep him from falling to the floor. She lowered him to the ground, confirming the kill. She took a polaroid of the man’s body, and his wallet, proof that she was the one who killed him, and changed yet again. This time she donned a black, bobbed, wig, and large Gucci sunglasses. She put on a sleek black dress and high heels, thankful that she could pass as an older teenager.

Before Pacifica left, she placed a playing card, the ace of hearts, over the wound in the mans head. Every decent freelancer she’d ever known, or heard of, had a calling card. She walked out of the hotel, her bag draped in the crook of her arm. Her driver was the only person she trusted to keep things quiet. As she slid into her car, and a sense of ease washed over her. She swapped her glasses for her mask and prepared to make her ‘transaction’.

They pulled up to a building which held the office of the man who’d ordered the hit. She sneaked past the reception with ease, and made her way to the man’s office. Pacifica eyed the man arming the door, and slid up to him with a smirk. She placed a hand on her hip, and tilted her head to one side. “I have business to discuss with Mr. Soria.” She said, in a gruff estimation of her own voice. The man looked her over and laughed. She rammed the heel of her palm into the man’s jaw, and he groaned in pain. “I have done him a favour.”

Grimacing, he let her in, keeping a close eye as she approached his boss’s desk. She tossed Mr. Stevens’ wallet, and the polaroid, on the desk, and crossed her arms. Mr. Soria looked them over before glancing up at Pacifica. “I gave this job to the Northwests. I assume my payment goes to them?” He asked. Pacifica shook her head.

“Word got out,” She began, uncrossing her arms. “I’m unaligned, and I’ll need my payment in cash.” Mr. Soria knit his eyebrows, and frowned.

“Cash?” He responded, incredulous. Pacifica gave a single, curt, nod, and he sighed, pushing up from his chair. He walked to a safe at the corner of the room, and Pacifica tensed, in case he planned to pull a weapon out. Mr. Soria pulled out a few wads of cash, and handed them to Pacifica. “That should be everything, then.”

“Yes, thank you.” Pacifica replied, thumbing through the money. She stashed it in her bag, and turned to leave, still on alert in case Mr. Soria tried anything funny. When she reached the relative safety of her car, relief flooded her. “Take me to my hotel.” She said to her driver. She figured she’d have to actually go shopping tomorrow, if only to stave off suspicion.

As she thought of the money sitting in the bottom of her bag, something like regret flitted in her chest. No, not regret, she thought, it was more like panic. Her parents could never find out. Never. Pacifica knew, daughter or not, she wouldn’t live through her betrayal if word got out.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in more hittwins content? Check out the tag on my blog! ectopuppy.tumblr.com/tagged/hittwins


End file.
